


Seedbrother's Childfree S/O Headcanons

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Infertility, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, headcanons, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Can I have some hcs for yandere seed brothers finding out their so is childfree? No kids ever basically"





	Seedbrother's Childfree S/O Headcanons

**Joseph:**

  * is likely the most upset of the 3
  * he always wanted children, a big happy family to walk into Eden’s Gate with the two of you.
  * If the two of you can’t have children together, or you can’t have children of your own, he’s not opposed to a surrogate if you allow
  * that way the children can still, at least, be related to one of you
  * but if you disapprove of even that, than Joseph has no issues with ‘adopting’
  * It wouldn’t be the first time the cults kidnapped people for Joseph, and definitely wouldn’t be the last.



**Jacob:**

 

  * Much less of a family man then Joseph
  * Don’t misunderstand, if a family is something the two of you were planning for then of course he’ll be upset
  * Especially if he see’s that it’s something particularly upsetting to you. 
  * Is the type of person to think of pets as family members, or at least as replacement for children
  * Though he’d never say ‘furbaby’ 
  * the point is, Jacob would absolutely get you a puppy Judge to try and make you feel better.
  * Is probably the worst at comforting you about it, because it’s not something he can relate to, or knows how to deal with.



**John:**

 

  * John is…expectantly disappointed


  * Although there is a bit of relief


  * He was always afraid of being like his own parents, and now it seems he doesn’t have to worry about that


  * But at the same time I can totally see Yandere John being devastated by it, and going as far as to try and steal the Rye’s baby once it’s born.


  * I mean he stole all their baby stuff for a reason, probably because the two of you were planning to be parents.


  * Ultimately John’s a lot more influenced to act, or find ways around this issue if you’re upset by the news.


  * Unlike Joseph, John’s made uncomfortable by the idea of having a surrogate, despite being a playboy in his youth, the idea of giving his cum to another person (in a sexual way or not) makes him uncomfortable.


  * He is however, not against adoption, so that’s likely what would happen.


  * And as previously mentioned, the Ryes are his first choice, because not only does he get a baby, but it’ll also piss off Nick Rye.



**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
